


仿生人会梦见垂耳兔吗

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 卢卡很无聊，于是创造了一个仿生人解闷。





	仿生人会梦见垂耳兔吗

I have loved to the point of madness.  
That which is called madness.  
That which to me is the only sensible way to love.

“Hrvatski-7号，听候您的差遣。”  
莫德里奇的拇指抚上他的下唇，注视着这张完全按照自己审美所设计的仿生人面孔，“该给你取个什么名字好呢。”  
仿生人被莫德里奇取名为伊万，这个常见的名字在第一时间跳进了莫德里奇的脑子，仿生人平静地接受了这个信息。  
“我以后该如何称呼您？”这个问题让莫德里奇思考了一会，制造这个仿生人是因为最近研究事情太多而疏忽了对自己身体的照顾，大多数的时候他会和自己在家里相处，莫德里奇不想选择“莫德里奇博士”这个称呼，会让他觉得自己还在研究所里，也不想听见“莫德里奇先生”，让他想起那些说话冠冕堂皇的官僚。  
“直接称呼我为‘先生’吧。”最终莫德里奇说道，仿生人有好听的声线，“先生。”他说道。莫德里奇再次从头到脚地打量他，对自己的成果很满意。  
诚然，作为国内掌握最尖端技术的科学家之一，他完全可以得到政府派发的仿生人，但许多面孔都是经过他来进行合成调试最后批量制作的，让莫德里奇感到无趣，既然如此，还不如自己亲手制造一个仿生人，让他从外表到声音再到行为模式都能够完全符合自己的爱好标准。  
在莫德里奇看来，这个仿生人的作用几乎和保姆画上等号，区别只在于自己不需要付给他工资，只需要提供一个用以充电的插孔。  
“现在已经是十点整，您需要去休息了。”第一个夜晚的时候莫德里奇甚至还没有习惯家里多了一个人，当对方的声音突然在耳边响起时，手里的电子笔在正在做批注的电子屏上画出了一道黑线。莫德里奇撤销那道突兀的痕迹，想起来是自己说过等到十点要提醒他去睡觉。“已经这个时候了。”前段时间没日没夜的实验和收集数据，让他生物钟混乱到了极点，连带着身体素质也下降了不少，最后在项目结束后被勒令回家休息一段时间。  
仿生人没有多话，将手里的牛奶递给他，热度适宜的牛奶上撒了肉桂粉，里面兑了些许蜂蜜，是莫德里奇喜欢的口味。  
温暖的牛奶顺着食道落到胃里，让整个人都变得温暖而懒散，“说起来，我是不是还应该给你一个姓氏。”在普通人眼里，仿生人是工具，虽然有人类的外表，内里却是机械和程序，依靠电能运作，也许会按照自己的喜好赋予一个名字，却绝不会给予仿生人一个有着家族意义的姓氏。  
但莫德里奇不是普通人。他在做一项危险而有趣的实验，一点点的试探着仿生人和人类的界限能模糊到何种程度。  
“伊万.莫德里奇？不，听着太奇怪了。”莫德里奇自言自语道，仿生人恭敬地垂着眉眼，并未接话，“火箭怎么样，Raketa，拉基蒂奇。”仿生人似乎意识到对方是在等待自己的回复，便开口道，“这个姓氏听上去很不错，先生。”  
莫德里奇轻声念了两次伊万.拉基蒂奇，对自己起名字的能力很满意，“您该休息了。”拉基蒂奇依旧尽职尽责，提醒道。莫德里奇将空的玻璃杯交还到他的手里，“知道了，休假的时候就应该按时休息。”  
尽管莫德里奇负责的项目里有许多都与仿生人相关，但他本人的生活里却没有多少仿生人参与，在度过最初的些许不适应之后，莫德里奇也能够体会到那些赞同仿生人大批量生产的人的想法，他们的确让生活方便了很多。  
不需要思考自己今天要吃什么，也不需要自己动手清扫房间，虽然莫德里奇很享受这个过程，服从自己的一切指令，其余时候只是安静地站立或是坐着，太过安静，莫德里奇有时候都会忘记他的存在。  
莫德里奇从书房敞开的窗户往下望去，拉基蒂奇正在花园里打理新开的绣球花，黑色的马甲和西装裤在粉紫色的花朵中极为显眼。从前莫德里奇都是任由它们自己生长，倒是生命力很顽强，几年的不管不顾下来也还是每年都会开花。  
拉基蒂奇会剪下每日开得最好的装进玻璃花瓶里，放在客厅的餐桌上，和莫德里奇的书房里，在莫德里奇允许的时候，绣球花也会进到他的实验室里，在冰冷的机械间开出一抹生机。  
偶尔莫德里奇也会检查拉基蒂奇的情况，仿生人的技术已经成熟，他对自己的能力也有自信，所以才敢在自己亲手创造的仿生人的系统里添加一部分特殊的程序。莫德里奇浏览着屏幕上显示的拉基蒂奇新补充的数据信息，都是与其他仿生人共享时获得的，这是独属于他们的学习方式。  
莫德里奇在创造过程中赋予了拉基蒂奇部分属于人类的学习方式，他创造了数据库，允许拉基蒂奇自己在数据库中进行搜索，从而得到答案。莫德里奇心知肚明自己在做的事情是被高层严令禁止的，仿生人只需要服从于人类，他们不需要获得学习的能力，也不需要对外界或自身有什么认知。  
但莫德里奇却很好奇，如果仿生人可以自己寻找答案，他们会问什么样的问题。  
今天已经是他创造拉基蒂奇的第三个月了，莫德里奇嘴里咬着对方刚做好的果酱挞，查看着依旧令他失望的数据，这让他不得不开始思考到底是哪里不对，才让拉基蒂奇一次都没有试图从数据库中获得信息。  
也许他该带着拉基蒂奇多出去走走，牙齿上的力量让果酱挞被咬开，莫德里奇险险地接住落下来的那半个。“您似乎很烦恼。”拉基蒂奇说道，声音和所有仿生人一样平静无波，带着明显的金属感，“请问有什么是我能做的吗？”  
莫德里奇原本想说你如果能察觉到我给你的数据库并且好好用我就不会烦恼了，但当他注视着拉基蒂奇的眼睛时，有那么一瞬间，他看见那双与人类区别，深绿色的外圈包裹着黑色的圆的眸子里，有独属于人类的情绪，是真心想要帮助时的恳切，莫德里奇知道是自己看错了想多了。  
“不，是我在工作上的烦恼，与你无关。”莫德里奇说道，肯定他的工作，“你做得很好。”目前看来无论是硬件还是软件都没有问题，令人省心。  
那天晚上莫德里奇做了一个梦，梦见拉基蒂奇觉醒了自我意识，不想再服从于人类，也就是自己的领导，趁着自己睡觉时，用枕头捂住自己的口鼻，目光如寒冰般刺骨。窒息感让莫德里奇从睡梦中惊醒，意识到这来源于他不知道什么时候将被子上拉，遮住了自己的半张脸。他坐起来，才发现背上都是黏腻的汗意。  
拉基蒂奇一如往常地在楼下属于他的座位上坐着，这是莫德里奇第一次看见夜里时他的样子，正襟危坐地在那里充电，听到了莫德里奇脚步声，他偏过头，取下接线站起身，等待着莫德里奇的吩咐，“先生。”  
“没事，我只是突然醒了。”莫德里奇给自己倒了杯水，月光透过窗帘的花纹落在拉基蒂奇脸上，映出一半黑暗一半混乱的效果，莫德里奇突然明白了自己错在哪里。  
他赋予了拉基蒂奇学习的能力，却未曾赋予他求知欲。  
“过来陪我聊聊天吧。”他按亮了灯，不适应地眨眨眼，对拉基蒂奇说道，仿生人安静地走到他的面前，坐在他旁边的椅子上。莫德里奇想到自己刚才的梦境，那样冷酷的拉基蒂奇，和现在自己面前的仿生人完全是两个样子。  
“伊万，你会做梦吗？”他似乎从未考虑过这个问题，仿生人会有梦境吗，夜里电能和数据在体内循环的时候，会为他们带来梦境吗。  
出乎他意料的是，这个问题让拉基蒂奇迟疑了，“之前并没有，但是昨天，”他顿一顿，“我梦见了一只兔子。”莫德里奇的水杯落在桌子上，水滴溅落在他的衣裤上，更多的落在地毯上，拉基蒂奇下意识地想要去收拾，被莫德里奇拦住了动作，“你做梦了，还梦见了一只兔子，之前怎么不告诉我？”  
“我以为这属于无关信息，我的身体并没有因此出现任何异常。”拉基蒂奇诚实地说道，莫德里奇一时语塞，“好吧，那我现在告诉你，以后这类情况你要告诉我。”在拉基蒂奇点头后他又问道，“除了兔子，还有别的吗？”  
“它在森林的雪地里寻找果子。”拉基蒂奇说道，概括了自己梦境的全部内容。  
莫德里奇知道自己今晚上是睡不着了，他索性打开电脑，调取了所有有关仿生人梦境的资料，发现所有的结论都是正常情况下仿生人不存在人类意义上的梦境，他们甚至没有睡眠这个定义，休眠时出现的彩色图块都是由于数据脉冲。  
他们不会做梦，更不可能梦见兔子。  
“你或许会变得比我设想中更像一个人类。”莫德里奇说道，他知道自己在做一件很危险的事，但属于科学家的好奇与狂热让他无法在此刻停止，拉基蒂奇没有求知欲，没关系，他会让他知道怎么去利用自己的数据库。  
“伊万，兔子有很多种，你不想知道自己梦见的是哪一种吗？”他应该知道吗，拉基蒂奇从未去思考过这个问题，但他的制造者显然对梦境这个话题很上心，于是他坦言道，“我并不具备这部分知识。”  
莫德里奇继续循循善诱，“但你有一个我设立的数据库不是吗，可以利用它。”莫德里奇知道自己是被拉基蒂奇做梦这件事冲晕了头脑，不然他不会在仿生人的眼睛里读出不解的意味，“您给我设立的数据库……”他的话被莫德里奇打断，“是用来让你学习的。”  
睡梦中惊醒，然后又折腾了大半夜，莫德里奇只觉得太阳穴胀胀地疼，但这一切疲倦在拉基蒂奇运作了数据库，告诉他自己梦见的那只兔子是一只金毛垂耳兔时都消解于无形。拉基蒂奇走到他的身后，替他按摩着胀疼的太阳穴，莫德里奇对他说谢谢。  
等他下一次查看拉基蒂奇的数据时，应该不会像昨天那样空白一片令人乏味了。

拉基蒂奇的变化便是从那一次梦境开始的，他时不时会做梦，梦见垂耳兔，也梦见一只有毛茸茸大尾巴的狐狸，短腿圆屁股却跑得很快的柯基，后两种动物是在他查询之后得到的结果。因为梦境，他也开始关心离开房子后见到的动物，不会在人类面前停留超过两秒的雀鸟，被仿生人牵着的德国牧羊犬，墙头趾高气昂的野猫，等等。  
他开始对周围的事物有所反应，而不是和其他仿生人一样，活在程序所构造的自我世界里。莫德里奇下午随口说了一句晚上想吃蒜泥蔬菜汤，拉基蒂奇出门购买原料时，看见了有两个少年在街上对着一个有部分残破的仿生人肆意嬉笑，拉基蒂奇知道有缺陷的仿生人很快便会回收，路人们或是行色匆匆，或是专心于自己的事情，无论是人类还是仿生人都没有投去多的目光，拉基蒂奇在那个瞬间却想拉开那两个少年，将那个没有反应的仿生人护在身后。  
但他终究是没有这样做，他不理解自己冒出来的想法，更何况，他的先生还在家里，等着他回去做蔬菜汤。  
有许多的念头出现在他的脑海里，拉基蒂奇一度担心自己会因为过多的数据堆积而过载，后来才知道那并非数据，而是人类的想法。  
最明显的变化出现在他面对莫德里奇的时候，拉基蒂奇开始不想每次面对他时都低垂着目光，保持着距离和礼仪，这是他的程序所设定的，程序之外的拉基蒂奇想要抬起脸，肆无忌惮地注视着自己的创造者，将他的每一分每一秒的神态与动作都定格下来，永久保存在仿生人最重要的心脏，他的内核里。  
这些念头他从未告诉过莫德里奇，后者能够从数据上看到的只是一部分，绝大多数都是拉基蒂奇查询自己看到的某种动物或是植物，中间夹杂一些著名艺术家的姓名。  
但拉基蒂奇想，自己的创造者大概是知道自己有所隐瞒的，在一个午后莫德里奇查看完他的数据之后盯着他看了许久，人类的目光总是包含很多的含义，拉基蒂奇还不知道该如何分辨它们，他只知道那样的目光里带着审视与好奇，令他不安，也令他想要将一切和盘托出。  
“先生，我会给您带来麻烦吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇拨弄着他新摘下的绣球花，偏过头看他，“为什么这么问？”  
“仿生人不允许有自我意识的存在，而您为我创造了意识。”拉基蒂奇的进步比他想象中要快，他知道仿生人的思想绝不仅止于数据库，只是不知道到了哪种程度。拉基蒂奇或许没有告诉莫德里奇自己真正的情况，但仿生人并不知道自己的问题总是会暴露自己；他已经懂得独立去联系前因和现实思考后果了，莫德里奇想着。  
“首先，你的人类意识和思想不是我创造的；”莫德里奇回答他，“其次，没有第三个人知道这件事，所以只要你在别人面前不露出异样，我们就不会有麻烦。”拉基蒂奇的嘴角稍稍放松，勾出了一个很浅的笑容。“不过有一件事你没有说错，的确是麻烦。”不过不是拉基蒂奇带来的，是他自找的。  
莫德里奇伸出手指戳了一下拉基蒂奇的额头，后者眨眨眼睛，不解地看着自己的创造者，“放轻松Raketa，不必担心。”莫德里奇很少会这样称呼他，更多的时候会直接唤他的名字，拉基蒂奇很喜欢听到他这样叫自己，让他觉得自己是特别的。  
他已经懂了许多事，但他依然不明白那份不属于仿生人的悸动来自于何处，他只知道，无论何时他都愿意为莫德里奇做任何事。

拉基蒂奇是莫德里奇的仿生人管家，是他的实验对象，某种意义上，也是他的私人财产。但莫德里奇却发现，在自己的引导下拉基蒂奇开始拥有自我思维之后，他更多的开始将拉基蒂奇当作一个人类来看。  
作为科学家，莫德里奇深知对研究对象有了额外的关注是大忌，感性总是容易影响理性的判断。但于公于私，他都很难不去关注拉基蒂奇。有一点他无论如何都无法否认，他的确喜欢拉基蒂奇的笑容，在脱离了曾经仿生人的公式化之后，包含了感情的笑容。  
这并不是什么好兆头，莫德里奇甚至开始后悔自己当初由着心意创造一张理想型的脸给拉基蒂奇了。  
通常拉基蒂奇不会跟着莫德里奇来到研究所，只会在早上准备好莫德里奇的午餐让他带走，塑料盒里装着今天他准备的水果，莫德里奇以为和往常一样会是削成兔子样式的苹果，打开才发现并不是。  
依旧是苹果，只是削成了孔雀的样子，莫德里奇打量了一下上面被拉基蒂奇刻出来的水滴型的尾羽，将它放进嘴里。好看倒是好看，只是不太方便拿着吃，回去之后他该和拉基蒂奇说一下，自己已经不是那些会和邻居家小朋友比谁带来的水果最好看的孩子了。  
可仿生人的心思直接而单纯，他只是看到雄孔雀在求偶时会张开自己华丽的尾羽，而午餐水果是个能让他将这小心思毫无顾忌展示出来的机会。  
如果说拉基蒂奇差什么，他只是差一副人类的血肉躯壳而已，几个月前他还在学习思考，如今他已经完全觉醒了人类的思维和意识，他甚至比人类更加先进，有一具不会疲累的身体，仿生人的系统与网络相连，能够时刻进行学习。  
莫德里奇想要创造一个模糊人类与仿生人界线的存在，他失败了。  
他创造了一个结合仿生人与人类最大特点的新存在。  
等莫德里奇意识到这一点上时，他已经不能够像最初设想时那样能够轻易在事情超出他掌控范围的时候毁去拉基蒂奇。  
莫德里奇做事情总会想到所有的情况，即便明知事态发展不会步步都如他所料，也一定要在手里捏着最后一张王牌。他不是没有想过拉基蒂奇某天会完全拥有人类的意识思维，也不是没想过在获得认知自我、感知外界和共情能力之后拉基蒂奇还会不会愿意继续作为仿生人留在他身边，而不是成为一个危险存在。  
而这一切的解决方式就在拉基蒂奇的后脑，在最初创造他时，莫德里奇就在他的后脑放置了一个单独的芯片，只要他愿意，拉基蒂奇随时都可以变成一堆毫无意义的废铁。  
莫德里奇在他身边坐下，思维的运作虽然没有实体，但似乎给拉基蒂奇带来了额外的电量消耗，以往他听见声音都会起身，而现在莫德里奇已经坐在了他身边，依旧无知无觉地充电。莫德里奇拨开他后脑的金发，仿生人的外表做得很好，完全看不出插入芯片的痕迹，拉基蒂奇在他的食指碰上后脑时醒过来，“先生？”  
“没事。”莫德里奇对他笑了笑，“只是来看看你。”新的研究还在最初阶段，他还能保持家和研究所两点一线，但相处的时间不比之前休假时候了。从前他可以不在乎，但现在却止不住一个念头，仿生人会觉得寂寞吗。  
“您最近回家的时间变少了。”拉基蒂奇说道，启动了夜视功能，眼里的深绿色光芒格外明亮。“因为要工作啊。”莫德里奇捏捏他的耳垂，“抱歉。”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“您不必道歉。”有那么一秒钟，拉基蒂奇的目光真挚到让莫德里奇想要告诉他一切，包括他脑后的那枚芯片，但这样的念头也只有一瞬，便被莫德里奇死死按下去。  
“哪天带你去研究所逛逛吧，顺便也用那里的仪器给你做一个更加全面的检查。”莫德里奇说道，他们似乎离得过于近了，近到两人的腿侧贴在一起，“你的能量消耗似乎比我想象中要快一些。”而现在还远远没到拉基蒂奇的身体部件进入回收期的时候。  
拉基蒂奇安静地点点头，“说起来，你最近还在做梦吗？”莫德里奇问道，他甚至不知道自己是在以怎样一个身份询问拉基蒂奇，创造者，朋友，又或是老师。  
“有时候会。”拉基蒂奇说道，“还会梦见垂耳兔吗？”莫德里奇想起他的第一个梦境，调笑着问道。“偶尔。”想了想拉基蒂奇又补充一句，“垂耳兔很可爱。”  
他没有说话，虽然做梦的次数不少，但垂耳兔已经是其中很少的一部分了，更多的时候，他会梦见莫德里奇。  
“还有呢？”两秒钟之后拉基蒂奇才意识到莫德里奇是在问自己还会梦见什么，他抿抿唇，不确定是否要将真相告诉自己的创造者，他的沉默让莫德里奇皱起眉头，“伊万，”他开口道，“无论是什么时候，我都希望我们之间没有秘密。”  
“我会梦见你。”很多次，很多场景，你在梦里对我笑，也在梦里亲吻我的脸颊。  
人类是很复杂的生物，拉基蒂奇能够看清莫德里奇的每一个细微表情，却读不懂他此刻的想法。“原本进行到这个阶段，是该让你多出去走走，和更多的人类接触一下。但我太忙了，让你单独出去又担心会暴露你。”  
拉基蒂奇想告诉他这和自己是否与人接触没有关系，认识再多的人，他们也不会让自己产生相似的感觉。莫德里奇像是想到了什么，起身匆匆离开，拉基蒂奇坐在原地，咽下了想要说的话。  
回来的时候莫德里奇递给他一个小盒子，里面装着一对灰绿色的美瞳。“之前就准备了它，最近太忙都忘记了。”莫德里奇解释道，“戴上它，就没有人能看出来你是仿生人了。”他又补充道，“喜欢这个颜色吗？”  
拉基蒂奇是不会拒绝莫德里奇给他的任何东西的，更何况对方说得没错，戴上之后仿生人和人类外表上最大的区别也被抹去了，他可以以人类的身份肆意行走在街道上。  
在莫德里奇转身的时候，拉基蒂奇握住了他的手腕，看着那双带着些许惊讶的焦糖色眸子，拉基蒂奇发觉自己想说的台词一个字也说不出口，“晚安，先生。”最终他这样说道，他的创造者好像松了一口气，对他笑着说晚安。

莫德里奇还是算漏了一件事，他没有想过仿生人会萌生感情，即便那个仿生人如今拥有部分或者说全部人类的思维，更没想过对象会是自己。  
不过还能是谁呢，从他诞生之初，他身边的人类也就只有自己而已。  
如果拉基蒂奇现在能够知道他的想法，也许会大声地反驳他。不喜欢相处再久也是无济于事，如果喜欢，那就只需要眼神交汇的那一秒钟。  
莫德里奇将拉基蒂奇带去了自己的研究所，别墅的地下室虽然有研究设备，但要说完善和先进，还是远远比不上莫德里奇的工作地点。他是让拉基蒂奇以人类身份来的，一路上只遇见一两个点头之交的同事，莫德里奇说这是他很看好的研究生，让他过来参观一下。  
拉基蒂奇的身体一切正常，不过也的确如莫德里奇所想，思考这件事让拉基蒂奇会消耗比之前更多的电量。电路系统的调整需要一些时间，不过也完全可以在家里进行，莫德里奇记下数据，断开了拉基蒂奇与电脑和仪器之间的链接。  
莫德里奇带着拉基蒂奇在研究所里参观，在十七层楼的时候手机突然响起，助手告诉他最新的实验有了数据结果，让他过去看看。离开之前莫德里奇将自己的门禁卡交给了拉基蒂奇，告诉他可以自己走走，他曾将研究所不能进的特殊区域以电子图的形式存入拉基蒂奇的系统里，而有的地方即便是莫德里奇的门禁卡也进不去。  
“顶楼有花园和咖啡馆，你可以去坐坐。”莫德里奇一边走一边回头说道，拉基蒂奇点点头，按亮了电梯。  
他知道自己该去顶楼，晒一晒下午最好的阳光，人类总是很喜欢晒太阳，但作为仿生人拉基蒂奇体会不到这项乐趣。这栋建筑虽然加起来有三十层楼，但其中十层楼都在地下，地上建筑只有二十层楼，拉基蒂奇的好奇心在那一刻达到巅峰，他按下了去往负十楼的按钮。显示屏提示他需要资格授权，莫德里奇的门禁卡便是他最好的通行证。  
好奇心是个矛盾的东西，它可能让你获得无与伦比的成就，也可能让你陷入深渊。拉基蒂奇还未曾明白这一点，但十五秒之后他便为自己的好奇心付出了代价。  
作为人力资源的替代，仿生人是如今最重要的资源之一，从生产、使用、再到回收，一整条的工业链保证这项资源不会有任何一点的浪费。即便是莫德里奇现在的研究，也或多或少和仿生人有关系。  
研究所的工作多以反复的实验为基础，为了给科学家们最快捷的供给资源，在建造这座研究所时，直接将基础材料的工作设立在了最底层，拆分下来的材料经过一层层的分类打磨，等到了第一层时，已经成了满足不同科学家需要的实验物品。  
拉基蒂奇站在玻璃前，看着眼前这个巨大的仿生人分解工厂，每一个有缺陷、被废弃的仿生人都会在被收集后直接来到这里，进行二次利用。四根钢索吊起仿生人的四肢，程序的设定下机械迅速地将尚有人型的仿生人拆分开，皮肤，骨架，线缆，软件，将每一个可以再利用的部分收集起来之后，最后只余几片废铁连接在一起，被丢进后面的熔炉里，以高温进行二次锻造。  
拉基蒂奇希望自己没有得到那份人类的思维，曾经他认为那是一份礼物，但现在它只给自己带来了无尽的痛苦。仿生人没有自我意识，但拉基蒂奇仍将它们认作自己的同胞，强大的共情能力让拉基蒂奇觉得被肢解到一点不剩的仿佛是自己。  
这是每一个仿生人的最终宿命，也是下一个仿生人被创造的起点。  
过多的数据冲击着拉基蒂奇的系统，他想哭，但仿生人并未配置泪腺，只能跌坐在地，以无声的叫喊释放自己过多的感情。  
莫德里奇不知道自己的不安来源于哪里，在处理完手里的事情之后，他觉得自己放任拉基蒂奇走在研究所里的行为还是太不稳妥了，而最顶层没有拉基蒂奇的身影更让他确认了这件事，自己可能会酿成大祸。  
“给我看我的门禁卡的历史信息。”莫德里奇在屏幕前说道，电脑显示他的门禁卡并未去到顶层，而是在他们到了十七层之后去了负十层，莫德里奇的拳重重砸在桌子上。  
他知道地下十层是什么，这在研究所里不是什么秘密，如果不是拉基蒂奇，他和所有人一样不会在意这件事。资源的回收利用是再不然不过的事情，但莫德里奇不敢想象拉基蒂奇看到那个场景时的样子。  
他在角落里找到了拉基蒂奇，仿生人将自己的衣服揪得一团乱，缩在角落里尝试将自己与这个世界隔绝。玻璃的另一边回收工作依旧在继续，莫德里奇走到他身边，以自己的身体挡住拉基蒂奇的视线。  
“伊万，伊万，没事了。”他的手臂环住拉基蒂奇，“我在这里。”拉基蒂奇从他的怀里抬起头，眼睛里似乎氤氲着水汽，“先生。”莫德里奇收紧了手臂的力道，“是我。”拉基蒂奇问为什么，问他这就是仿生人最终的命运吗，其实这是一个很好回答的问题，因为仿生人只是工具，而非人类，但这个答案莫德里奇现在无论如何也无法说出口。  
“伊万，你和它们不一样。”莫德里奇说道，只要拉基蒂奇想，他完全可以隐匿在人类之中，以人类的身份平静地度过这一生。  
“如果我坏掉了，你会丢掉我吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，他的动作很犹豫，但最终手还是落在了莫德里奇的腰上，成了回抱对方的姿态。“不会的，我会修好你，你相信我的能力不是吗。”莫德里奇说道，替他理了理头发。“我可以给你自由，Raketa，你可以做自己想做的事情。但我也向你保证，当你需要我的时候，我永远都会在。”  
拉基蒂奇在摇头，莫德里奇以为自己说错了话，但拉基蒂奇只是重新将脸埋在他的怀里，“我哪里都不去，我只想在你身边。”  
这是一句无限接近于表白的话，但莫德里奇很怀疑拉基蒂奇根本不知道自己在说什么，你会为这句话后悔的，莫德里奇想着，没有作出回应。“伊万，我们先离开这里。”进来之前他已经屏蔽了监控，这之后还要将之前关于伊万的监控抹去。  
拉基蒂奇顺从地站起身，最后再看了一眼被分解的仿生人，被莫德里奇拉着手腕走向出口。走进电梯里时，莫德里奇放开了他，集中精力出于监控的事情，等到他们回到了地上第十层，莫德里奇的研究区域，拉基蒂奇的行踪已经从监控里消失。  
当他们离开了研究所，完全脱离里面对于拉基蒂奇来说过于压抑的氛围，他才终于伸出手，握住了身边莫德里奇的手掌。后者没有甩开他，也没有躲，只是在想，在自己告诉了他那枚芯片的事情之后，他还会愿意这样做吗。  
“很抱歉让你看到那样的场景。”莫德里奇说道，安慰人类的方法显然不能用在安慰仿生人上，他只能压下自己的情绪，尽量平静地与拉基蒂奇对话。“但你其实也很清楚，它们感觉不到痛苦。”拉基蒂奇点点头，只注视着自己的双手。  
“尝试着从人类的角度去思考仿生人，你会发生自己会比现在要轻松许多。”虽然在人类当中，对于仿生人的看法也分为两派，一派认为应该大力推广，一派认为应该坚决抵制，但这些还不是现在的拉基蒂奇需要去烦恼的问题。  
“老实说，看到你现在这样，我后悔当初一步步让你发掘人类意识了。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇终于对他的话有了反应，抬起头看他，“与其让你这样痛苦，还不如让你什么都感觉不到。”  
“那不一样，”拉基蒂奇摇头道，手掌虚握成拳，“我很感激能够感受到这一切。”即便那也会带来相应的痛苦。  
“即便是我，也无法在你遮住眼睛之后说出你与人类的区别。”莫德里奇说道，将装有美瞳的小盒子放在拉基蒂奇的面前，“我说过了，给你自由，你可以做选择，无论是选择离开，还是留下，我都能够理解。”  
如果他是人类，现在就是拉基蒂奇目光凝滞的那一刻，最终他伸出手，合上了盖子，看着自己的创造者，“我也说过，我只想在你身边。”

和一个仿生人保持着不清不楚的关系，从来都不在莫德里奇的计划范围之内，可生活哪里是会让你永远按着计划过的，总是要给你惊喜。在拉基蒂奇说了那句话之后，他们没有再多说什么，好像之前的一切都没有发生过。  
莫德里奇还是每天两点一线，拉基蒂奇依旧照顾他的起居，只是闲暇的时间不再是待机状态而是遮掩住瞳孔后在外面四处转悠，点上一杯外带咖啡，坐在街边观察人类，一坐就是一下午，也不觉得腻烦。  
“其实你可以叫我卢卡。”在一次晚饭时莫德里奇说道，他已经将拉基蒂奇当作人类看待了，现在再听着他一本正经地称呼自己为先生，总觉得有点别扭。“卢卡。”拉基蒂奇轻声说道，莫德里奇给了他一个笑容，“不过在外人面前还是要称呼我为先生。”他补充道。  
莫德里奇无法忽视拉基蒂奇的那句“我只想在你身边”，但他也无法作出回应。他们都有自己的选择要做，拉基蒂奇要选择是作为人类还是仿生人，莫德里奇要选择是否让自己内心那份感情继续发酵。  
当莫德里奇时隔许久再次查看拉基蒂奇的浏览数据时，后者终于下定了决心。在他把话说出口之前，莫德里奇看着数据里那些如同情窦初开的小男孩一般的搜索词条实在是不知道该露出什么样的表情。  
“什么时候知道自己是否喜欢一个人？”  
“如何知道对方是否喜欢自己？”  
“喜欢一个人的时候会有什么表现？”  
莫德里奇觉得相比这些，最初拉基蒂奇描述自己见到的动物搜索它们的名字真是可爱得多，他替拉基蒂奇清楚了一些冗杂的数据信息，没有开口，毕竟他实在太清楚，拉基蒂奇的“喜欢一个人”里的这个人指的是谁。  
距离拉基蒂奇告白还有三秒钟。  
莫德里奇平静地听完了他说的一番话，仿生人的眸子本该是平静无波，莫德里奇却觉得自己从那里面看见了光彩，单单是提到这份喜欢的心情，就足以让拉基蒂奇喜悦。  
“过来，我给你看个东西。”莫德里奇没有回应他的感情，而是离开椅子，领着拉基蒂奇向地下室走去。  
被改造成实验室的地下室就和研究所一样冰冷，莫德里奇扫过眼角膜将柜子里的东西拿出来，不大的物件，上面有一个小按钮。“你知道这是什么吗？”他将它放在手心，展露在拉基蒂奇眼前。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，莫德里奇有太多的东西他都不懂，他只知道自己并不喜欢这个小东西。  
“这是能够杀死你的东西。”莫德里奇说道，保持着和拉基蒂奇的对视，“在制造你的时候我就想过，如果有一天你失控了怎么办，我不可能放任你像电影里那样变成一个反对人类的存在，所以在制造你的时候，我也制造了它。”  
“只要我想，我随时可以启动植在你脑后的芯片，你就会变得和你在研究所里看见的仿生人一样。”  
“我可以放你走，但我不会移除那枚芯片。”  
“即便是这样，你也还是想要和我在一起吗？”  
话音落下，莫德里奇只觉得轻松，他低下头避开了拉基蒂奇的视线，他已经将所有的事情都摊开在拉基蒂奇面前了。  
拉基蒂奇覆上莫德里奇的手指，让他的四指曲起盖住那个能够杀死自己的东西，“我大概能猜到你会有一个保险措施。”他说道，“可是卢卡，为什么做着可能杀死我的准备，却又愿意让我离开你的视线范围之外呢。”  
喜欢上自己所制造的仿生人，大概就是这样矛盾的事情，想要他在自己身边，也想他多看看这个世界；担心自己的感情最终盖过理性，也担心他看到了太多的阴暗面；即便是知道他可能在知道真相之后会恨自己，却还是忍不住要将秘密告诉他，因为不想对他有所隐瞒。  
拉基蒂奇不知道他在想什么，兀自继续说道，“既然如此，为什么不让我一直留在你身边，这才是最安全的吧。”莫德里奇在这个时候终于明白了那些反对仿生人进入到人类生活里的人的想法，和一个仿生人相处久了，或多或少都会被影响的。他能给自己列出许多条理由来拒绝拉基蒂奇，但通通都抵不过拉基蒂奇的一句“为什么不让我一直留在你身边”。  
“那么卢卡，你的回应呢？”拉基蒂奇拿过莫德里奇手里的小装置，将它重新放回保险箱里，机械锁合的声音过去之后，实验室里归于宁静。拉基蒂奇保持着背对的姿势没有动，他已经做出了选择，现在将选择权交给了莫德里奇，无论是什么结果，他都欣然接受。  
时间好像过去了很久，但当拉基蒂奇感觉到身后传来倚靠的重量时，又觉得只过去了一秒钟。“我怎么会造出你这么笨的仿生人。”他的创造者这样说道。

莫德里奇觉得以后自己大概可以出一本书，题目就叫和仿生人谈恋爱是什么体验，反正大家也只会当做虚构小说来看待。恋爱总是千篇一律又各有千秋，至于其中的不同就只有当事人自己能够体会。对莫德里奇来说，和仿生人的恋爱与他之前的恋情没什么区别，尽管那已经是太久远的事情，久到他甚至想不起前任的脸。  
当一个自动启动了隐秘程序的仿生人与他同在床上时，那种微妙感还是冒了出来，在莫德里奇的记忆里，除却专门用于成人服务的仿生人，其余仿生人如果安装了隐秘程序，要启动也需要管理者确认两次授权码，什么时候可以自我启动了。  
拉基蒂奇是有人类思维不假，但这个思维系统应当是对内部程序不会造成任何影响的，什么时候他可以自我管理需要授权码的程序了。  
“嘶——”脖颈上传来的刺痛让莫德里奇不得不停止自己的科研思维，“疼。”他抱怨道，明早起来那里一定是一个令人遐想的红痕。  
拉基蒂奇显然才是更应该委屈的那个，都已经到了这种时候，对方还在想别的事情，“你分心了。”莫德里奇在他身下动了动，换了个更舒服的姿势躺着，“但我还是在想你，明天给你做个全面检查。”  
“你现在就可以给我做全面检查。”拉基蒂奇挑挑眉说道，嘴角勾起的笑十足的坏男孩做派。“就这样对你的创造者兼男朋友说话？”莫德里奇笑着说道，手指抚摸着拉基蒂奇的脸廓，面对这样一张脸，不爱上他似乎才是不可能的事。  
“那先生想要我怎么做？”许久没有出现的称呼，拉基蒂奇的手不安分地在莫德里奇的腰间摩挲。  
莫德里奇用手臂支起身体，缩短了两人之间的距离，呢喃道，“我想要你，现在吻我。”

约会地点是拉基蒂奇选的，莫德里奇直到走进游乐场里，看见跑来跑去的孩子和各种游乐设施，都还不敢相信自己居然走进了游乐场。  
“你带我来这里，是想提醒我，我已经年纪大了吗？”莫德里奇笑着问道，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，牵过莫德里奇的手，“是觉得你每天很辛苦，来提醒你要时刻保持一颗童心，学会放松自己。”辛苦吗，其实莫德里奇自己到不觉得，他喜欢自己的工作，做什么都很有热情。  
不过保持一颗童心，莫德里奇看了看那些洋溢着天真笑容的孩童，自己怕是做不到了。  
“反正都已经来了，想玩什么项目？”莫德里奇无论如何都不愿意背离拉基蒂奇的期待，他也没有说错，自己的确要学会放松。拉基蒂奇显然已经做好准备，就等着莫德里奇的这句话，他从裤兜里拿出一张纸，上面写好了各个游乐项目的顺序。  
注意到莫德里奇的目光，拉基蒂奇大声分辨道，“这是我们严格意义上的第一次约会，我当然要做好万全的准备！”  
他们的确玩了许多项目，除了莫德里奇无论如何也不想坐上去的旋转木马。最后一个项目是摩天轮，傍晚坐在摩天轮上看日落很是浪漫。“果然每趟圆满的游乐园之旅都要以摩天轮来结束。”看着窗外玫瑰色的天空，莫德里奇这样说道。  
拉基蒂奇在摩天轮升到最高处时将莫德里奇拉入一个吻里，因为他看见有一种说法是在摩天轮最高点亲吻的情侣永远不会分开。  
回去的车上莫德里奇突然笑起来，拉基蒂奇不解地看着自己的恋人，“我突然想起来，等到以后我满脸皱纹，成了一个老头子，你去还是现在这个样子，别人不会觉得我们是恋人，只会觉得我们是父子。”  
他停顿几秒，伸手摸了摸拉基蒂奇的脸，“不过别担心，等我成了老头子的时候，我也一定会把你变成一个帅老头。”  
抛开现实的种种，回归到内心里最真实的想法。  
我的确想和你终老。

如果知道后面会发生的事情，莫德里奇是无论如何也不会让自己的这位同事留下来吃晚饭的。那不过是一个再平常不过的周日下午，同事来给他送材料，临近饭点，莫德里奇便邀请对方留下来吃了晚饭再走。  
莫德里奇在研究所里一直给人好印象，聪明，勤奋，真诚，也从不会炫耀自己的成就。但莫德里奇从来都没有意识到，他在这个年纪所取得的这些成就，已经足以让他成为他人的眼中钉。  
送材料不过是一个幌子，并不是多紧急的事情，完全可以等到明天工作日再完成，男人只是想借着这个机会能名正言顺进到莫德里奇的家里。研究所里的科学家或多或少会在自己的家里做一些小研究，但脑子里充斥着阴谋论与对莫德里奇的偏见的人只觉得对方的家里有不可告人的秘密。  
他见到了拉基蒂奇，此时他全然是仿生人的样子，男人上下打量着，“什么时候家里来了个仿生人，也不告诉我们一声？”莫德里奇笑了笑，上前一步截断男人的目光，“又不是什么大事，还需要发布公告吗。”  
晚饭自然是拉基蒂奇做，莫德里奇与男人在书房讨论新的数据，期间拉基蒂奇来送过一次饮料，有那么一瞬与莫德里奇的目光交汇，被状似注意力在果汁上的男人捕捉到。仿生人在笑，很平常很公式化的笑容，但他眼里面对莫德里奇时迸发的情感让人难以忽视。  
而仿生人并不具备情感，也不会在服务之后单独看向自己的主人，那么巧，对方也正好在看他。  
男人心里冒出一个念头，这让他战栗。“这似乎不是市面上量产的那种。”他开口道，目光落在拉基蒂奇的背影上。“量产的脸有什么好看的，他的脸部数据是我自己做的。”莫德里奇不以为意地说道。  
后来莫德里奇也想过，他们的确应该更谨慎，许多话都可以在客人离开之后再说，而不是在对方还在家里时，便将担心说出口。莫德里奇知道对方对拉基蒂奇的身份有一定的怀疑，他们都是太过了解仿生人的科学家，能看出许多普通人看不见的细节。  
到底是哪一句让对方自以为抓住了把柄，莫德里奇也不知道，也许只是简单的一句，我想他起疑心了。又或许，是拉基蒂奇为了安慰而留在自己额头的那个吻。  
在对方离开之后，莫德里奇怎么想都觉得心里不安宁，他并非这样谨小慎微的人，只是拉基蒂奇的情况过于特殊，不得不谨慎对待。“我觉得你还是离开一段时间比较好。”莫德里奇说道，十指交叉撑着下巴，“我总有一种不好的预感。”  
“那我们一起走。”拉基蒂奇说道，将莫德里奇的手掌包裹在自己的掌心里。莫德里奇笑了笑，额头与拉基蒂奇的额头贴在一起，“如果我也走了，那就坐实了这件事。”  
“我不可能让你一个人去面对这些事。”拉基蒂奇说道，语气强硬，目光触及莫德里奇的眸子时又放软了声音，“而且也可能你只是想多了。”  
“也许吧，但伊万，你知道我们不能冒险。一旦让他们发现你的身份。”莫德里奇收紧手上的力道，“我不能失去你。”  
家永远是让人感到安全的地方，你会在家与爱人面前卸下一切的防备，所以莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇都不知道，此时他们的谈话通过一个微小的窃听装置一字不漏地传递到了远处。  
一个具有人类意识，甚至已经爱上自己创造者的仿生人，在高层的眼里，只会有一种可能的结局。在这一方面，他们甚至抛弃了人类骨血里的求知欲，只留下了最原始的恐慌。他们或许有许多的分歧，但在这件事上却出奇的统一，这样的仿生人是绝对的威胁。  
而事关这件事的人类，能否活下来，取决于价值。就好像那位告密的人，满心以为会得到奖赏，得到的却只有一颗子弹，因为这样窥探并且泄露秘密的人不能留下，他可以为了自己的利益出卖别人，自然也可以出卖政府的机密。  
而莫德里奇留住了性命，不为别的，只因为政府的确需要他的能力。所以他只会被消除有关拉基蒂奇的一切记忆，重新成为那个忙于研究且单身的科学家。  
在被仪器消除记忆的同时，莫德里奇的记忆也在被人一一查看，那枚芯片的记忆并不难找，在向拉基蒂奇坦白之前，它就是莫德里奇心里的一根刺，时不时就会扎他一下。  
人类总是会做出一些无法解释的事情，就好像在他们看到了记忆之后决定取走莫德里奇放在研究所里作为备用的那个装置，远程启动拉基蒂奇后脑的芯片时，处于深度麻醉状态下的莫德里奇止不住的淌泪，说着不要。

拉基蒂奇不后悔没有让莫德里奇取下他后脑的芯片，也不后悔他没有拉着莫德里奇远走高飞，更不后悔以人类身份爱上莫德里奇，他只是很后悔今天没有和莫德里奇一起去研究所，这样至少在他死去的时候，会离莫德里奇更近一些。  
没有想象中的疼痛，拉基蒂奇只感觉到有一道细小的电流窜过身体，甚至让他回忆起第一次意识到自己喜欢莫德里奇的时候，那样的悸动与无措。他喜欢上了一个内心很温柔的人，即便是知道启动芯片的时候自己已经站在了对立面，也还是不愿意让自己受苦。  
拉基蒂奇闭上眼睛，最后一次做梦。  
他梦见了一只垂耳兔。  
和抱着垂耳兔的莫德里奇。

“我最近总觉得很累。”莫德里奇对朋友说道，转动脖子的时候听见了关节响起了咔的一声。“是之前的研究太累了吧。”收拾着实验器材的朋友说道，“刚刚强制休假的指令不是给你了吗，你也该好好休息了。”  
“可是待在家里也很没意思，还不如在研究所。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，打了个哈欠。“那我先走了。”他说着挥了挥手。“快回去吧，接下来半个月如果让我看见你踏进研究所的大门就扣你研究经费。”  
莫德里奇是善于给自己找乐子的人，半个月的时间不算长，却也足够他在地下室里制造出一个仿生人。有趣的部分在于不仅能够让他完全符合自己的心意，还能附加着做一两个无伤大雅的小实验。  
“Hrvatski-7号，听候您的差遣。”  
莫德里奇的拇指抚上他的下唇，注视着这张完全按照自己审美所设计的仿生人面孔，“该给你取个什么名字好呢。”

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 一言以蔽之，我嫌弃我自己。
> 
> 希望讲明白了这是一个循环的故事。


End file.
